


santa's gift to you is my heart

by halcyon_epochs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #25daysofchristmasprompts, #25daysofml2k17, Alternate Universe - Historical, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, in which emerald attempts a drabble collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_epochs/pseuds/halcyon_epochs
Summary: In which Christmas is here, love and friendship flourish, and snow is not the only thing in the air.





	1. "Santa 'Claws'" (Marichat)

**Author's Note:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompt challenge- Day 1; "Santa 'Claws'"

Marinette heard a knock on her trapdoor and smiled. She knew who her visitor was-well, quite frankly, he couldn't be classified as that anymore, because he came to her room at midnight and didn't depart until dawn.

In the intervening time, they snuggled together under her cozy duvet and talked, sometimes kissing for varying periods of time. She savored every moment she spent in his presence, because when he was around she felt safe and protected. She often craved his company when he  _wasn't_ there, which made her yearn for more time with him.

"Come in," she called.  

Her ears registered the trapdoor creaking open, the faint sound of his boots landing lightly on the floor and a few seconds later, she felt a pair of leather-gloved hands slide across her eyes.

"Guess who?" murmured a sultry voice.

She maintained a straight face. "Why hello, Ladybug!"

The hands removed themselves and he chuckled. "I'm offended, Princess. Have you been seeing my Lady behind my back?"

She laughed. "Jealous, kitty?"

"Very." His hands gripped her shoulders possessively. "Because you're mine."

He pressed a chaste kiss on the curve where her neck met her shoulder. She shivered voluntarily.

"Good thing I don't swing that way then," she breathed.

That was how fast tensions could escalate when they were in each other's vicinity. Chat couldn't keep his eyes and hands off of Marinette, which she admonished him for, but she wasn't much better herself.

Chat's hands released her shoulders. "Before we commence our... _sensual_ activities," he said, and Marinette could picture the smirk on his face, "I need you to turn around. I want to show you something that I made."

"I hope it's less abysmal than that hideous Halloween-themed sweater you got me," said Marinette, rolling her eyes as she reminisced about  _that_ day. Nonetheless, she swiveled around and dissolved into peals of laughter as soon as she saw what her kitty was wearing over his suit.

It fit her kitty so well (both physically and personality-wise). While she was tempted to burn it because of the ridiculous pun, she wanted to keep it intact for future laughter. 

"Of course you  _would_  wear that!" she gasped out.

He was sporting a pair of plaid boxers with a black cat, who was clad in a Santa outfit. On the other side of the boxers, there was a speech bubble with the words "Santa Claws!" written in the center.

Oh dear god, she was never going to forget this.

To add to the mounting hilarity of the situation, he struck a dramatic pose and flashed an impish smile at her, which resulted in her doubling over and almost choke. Tears of mirth were dripping down her face and Chat Noir was reveling in her laughter, pleased that she evidently liked it, if her reaction was anything to go by.

"Like what you see?" he inquired, smirking.

"Oh, my silly kitty," she said, her jollity temporarily subsiding but not completely vanishing, "too bad I can't take pictures, otherwise this would've been in my holiday scrapbook so I can remember this for years to come. But this was definitely the highlight of my Christmas."

"I'm glad I made your Christmas." He leaned down, peppering her freckled neck with feather-light kisses. Automatically, her heartbeat increased its pace and a rosy pink blush painted her cheeks.

"Stop, kitty," she whined halfheartedly.

He did, but promptly dragged his lips up the curve of her neck to the crevice just behind her ears. He then relocated to her cheek, moved his lips up to her temple, then her other cheek, finally concluding with a chaste kiss on her nose. At this point, Marinette was growing understandably more impatient.

"Just kiss me already," she pleaded.

"As you wish, my lovely Mari," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting her upper lip. 

And he obliged her request, pressing his lips firmly against her own. 

What became of the boxers? Well, sometime during their heated makeout session, they were discarded. Later, when Chat left, Marinette stowed it under her mattress so she could pull them out whenever she needed a laugh.

(And because they smelled like Chat, whose body harbored the most intoxicating yet comforting scent in the universe.)


	2. Ugly Sweater (Ladybug & Chat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Ugly Sweater

An ear-shattering scream broke the silence of the Le Grand Paris Hotel; particularly, from Chloe Bourgeois' room on the top floor.

"Get that tacky monstrosity away from me this instant!" she shrieked, pointing at the garment with a perfectly manicured finger. "And don't try to force it on me again, or I  _will_ tell Daddy, and he'll have you fired!"

Seconds later, a downtrodden maid emerged from the mayor's daughter's room, distress splashed on her pudgy face. A green sweater was draped on her left arm and with the other arm she wiped beads of sweat off of her temple. As soon as the door was slammed behind her, she began muttering under breath spitefully.

In another part of Paris, Hawkmoth recognized his window of opportunity. The last week had been strenuous on his brain, and seeing another chance to seize his foes' Miraculouses was definitely revitalizing.

Not even a minute later, a purple butterfly soared out of a chink in the window, targeting its next victim.

* * *

Marinette was sewing a button on a sweater, the ugly sweater that she was going to wear on Christmas Eve, when an enraged scream reverberated through the city.

The bluenette groaned with exasperation but stood, her kwami zipping to her side. 

"Tikki, spots on!" she cried.

A pink flash encompassed her body and Ladybug now stood in Marinette's place. Spinning her yoyo confidently in her hand, she lassoed a steeple and swung towards the source of the akuma's scream.

"Chat, what's going on?" asked Ladybug urgently the moment she landed next to her leather-clad partner.

Chat pointed wordlessly at a woman at the other end of the street. Her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes were blazing, and her cheeks were blood-red with fury. 

But the most eye-catching thing about her was the sweater she was wearing. It was designed appallingly, a medley of multi-colored buttons pinned haphazardly on a yellow sweater. Ladybug almost gagged.

"I think the akuma's in there," said Chat, pointing to a purple button adhered to her left shoulder. "Any ideas, my Lady?"

She studied the woman advancing towards them. "Let's wait until she reaches us."

Chat sent her a puzzled look, but didn't protest. They wielded their weapons and stood in a battle stance, waiting for the akuma inevitable approach.

They weren't forced to wait long. The akuma spotted them not a minute later and snarled, "Ladybug. Chat Noir. I am Fashion Disaster."

She hurled a pink button at Ladybug and she dodged it effortlessly.

Smirking, she taunted, "Is that all you can do?"

The woman growled and suddenly, buttons of all shapes and sizes were speeding towards them. Fashion Disaster cackled manically as Ladybug and Chat ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to avoid being pelted with buttons. 

Ladybug retreated into an alley, her partner joining her moments later. While trying to catch her breath, she hissed, "Okay, we need a Plan B."

"I'll distract her while you take care of the akumatized item?" Chat suggested.

Ladybug nodded and quietly scaled the side of a building up to a roof, while Chat leaped back into the line of fire, goading her ruthlessly.

Once she arrived at a prime vantage point, she took a look at her surroundings while Chat wove through the buttons swarming towards him, his provocations reaching her ears and making her chuckle. It was  _so_ Chat, distracting the villain by provoking it.

A button collided with Chat's chest and transformed his clothes, though keeping the mask in place. He was now wearing a hideous green sweater with rhinestones and sparkling glitter. Ladybug observed with suppressed laughter as Chat's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

This was going to be a  _long_ battle.


	3. Peppermint (Dupain-Chengs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three- Peppermint

"Marinette, dear," Sabine accosted the bluenette the moment she walked in, "I know you have homework but would you mind helping us out for a few hours? We just put out the peppermint truffles and everyone wants them!"

"Of course, _Maman_ , I'd love to!" Marinette deposited her schoolbag in the front hall and followed her mother downstairs to the crowded bakery.

"Thank you, darling. You'll be in the kitchen with me. Your father's manning the register."

Sabine led Marinette to the kitchen in the back, and as they passed the door that opened into the bakery, she caught a brief glimpse of the long queue of customers.

"Wow, Maman, those truffles must be quite something," said Marinette in awe.

"I know, that's why it's jam-packed," said Sabine, uncharacteristically short, due to the fact she was currently preoccupied with melting chocolate over the hot stove. "Crush those candy canes, please."

For the next few hours, Marinette stirred, crushed, and ran errands while Sabine was running around the kitchen, shouting orders at the chefs and occasionally at Marinette. Marinette didn't mind; she had learned not to question her mother when the bakery was on a time crunch.

Finally, around closing time, the line dwindled until it was only a small cluster of people sporadically entering the bakery. They were much more patient, but unfortunately, the Dupain-Chengs were on their wit's end.

"Have a nice day," said Sabine, a hint of weariness slipping into her voice. The purchaser nodded and walked out, and it was a great relief when Tom flipped the sign to  _Closed._

Marinette, who had been quarantined in the back, emerged. Her apron was coated with flour and her hands were sticky with peppermint, and she looked as relieved as the rest of them.

" _Maman_?" she peeped. "Could I try a peppermint truffle? I want to see what the fuss is all about."

"Sure, dear." Sabine gestured to the lone truffle on the tray in the display. "Have the last one."

Marinette plucked the truffle from the tray and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes closed as she savored the flavors on her tongue.

"This is heavenly, _Maman_ ," she sighed. "No wonder everyone wants it."

Sabine laughed, looking at her daughter fondly. 


	4. Snow (DJWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4- Snow

“Look outside, Al!” 

Alya, who was seated conveniently by the window, directed her hazel gaze out the window. 

“It’s snowing!” Nino resembled an excited five-year-old who wanted to build a snowman.

(By god, if she heard that song from Frozen again...her sisters had forced her to endure  _seven hours_ of Anna and Elsa.)

Thankfully, Nino did not echo the dreadful song and fell to his knees, staring at her with puppy eyes.

"Please, Al, can we go outside?" he begged. 

Alya was reluctant; she was entirely comfortable in her knitted fuzzy socks and the Ladyblog pulled up on her browser, but it was difficult to resist those  _damned puppy eyes._

"Okay," she relented, and Nino released a joyous whoop, "but only if you build a snow-woman of your beloved girlfriend who you dragged out of a heated house to go frolic in the snow with."

"Done," said Nino, jumping to his feet and sprinting out of room, calling over his shoulder, "Dress warmly, Al!"

Alya smiled and closed her laptop, pocketing her phone in case she needed it to film an akuma attack. She followed Nino into the next room, who was throwing on clothes at an inhuman speed.

" _Somebody's_ enthusiastic," she laughed.

Nino almost tangled himself in a sweater as he whirled around to face her. "Well, can you blame me?" he said defensively. "It hasn't snowed like this since we started dating!"

Alya had to admit that was a fair point.

"And I guarantee you," Nino continued, his voice muffled as he pushed his arms through yet another sweater, "Adrien's dragging Marinette out into the snow as well as we speak."

Alya chuckled, envisioning the hilarious scene. Adrien mimicking Nino, pleading to his girlfriend to go out into the freezing conditions with irresistible puppy-dog eyes, and Marinette consenting, never able to say no to him and those eyes (Alya could relate-it was inequitable; the men were born with that advantage.)

"So that means we  _have_ to," Nino concluded, buttoning his beige winter coat. 

Alya was rather amused about all of this, but nonetheless starting bundling up.

Six layers, three pairs of woolen socks, and a coat later (Alya never thought she had  _that_ many clothes), Alya finally pulled on her navy gloves and joined Nino in the living room, where he had resorted to pacing impatiently.

" _There_ you are!" he exclaimed, as if they were playing hide-and-seek. Alya rolled her eyes; her boyfriend was never able to sit still, whether it was tapping his foot or pacing.

"All right, keep your hair on," she snapped. "I can always withdraw..."

"Don't!" Nino's eyes widened comically and Alya wasn't able to stifle her resulting chuckle. 

"Relax, Nino, I wasn't planning to." She planted a chaste kiss on his lips and darted out the door. "Last one to Marinette's is a rotten egg!"

It took approximately three seconds for Nino to regain his bearings, realize Alya had a sizable headstart over him, and shout, "Hey, you cheated!" and dash after.

To this, she merely yelled, "All's fair in love and war!"


	5. Shopping (Chlonath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Shopping

“Chloe,” protested Nathaniel futilely as she dragged him towards a mall entrance, her sharp nails digging into his wrist, “ couldn’t you have gone Christmas shopping by yourself? Why did you drag me along?”

”Because I want some company,” she snapped. “And frankly, you’re the least irritating out of our entire lot. Heaven knows I can put up with Adrien’s lovesick drooling or Lahiffe’s blatant ogling any longer. Besides, you don’t want to be stuck with them when their hormones are triggered.”

Nathaniel wasn’t sure whether to be offended or pleased, so he settled on a neutral feeling.

The six Miraculous holders (Nathaniel, Chloe, Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya) were on vacation on the Paris’s coastline, and although it early December, it was unseasonably warm. The girls had decided to whip out the bikinis this morning (excluding Chloe, strangely enough) and rendered Adrien and Nino completely gobsmacked (at their respective girlfriends) and had wasted no time in pulling them into secluded bedrooms, which left behind an awkward redheaded artist and the blonde girl.

So Chloe had demanded they go Christmas shopping and ultimately decided that Nathaniel needed to come along too.

”So, let’s start on the easiest person,” said Chloe, heading straight to a nearby music store. Trendy beats were pumping out of enormous speakers. Nathaniel guessed that she must’ve meant Nino.

”Do you know what he wants?” he shouted over the music.

”Yup,” said Chloe placidly, seemingly deaf to the racket, “he hinted at it months ago.”

She led him over to an aisle of headphones and stopped in the middle, pressing her index finger to her lips thoughtfully.

”Which color should I get?”

Nathaniel was surprised she was addressing him. He looked at the selection; it was quite pitiful, consisting of red and blue headphones.

“Um, the blue?” he suggested halfheartedly. “Since his red ones are worn out.”

”Good point, Kurtzberg,” she acknowledged. “These are the ones, then.”

They (or rather, she) paid for the headphones and walked out of the store, Chloe wondering aloud who would be next.

They went to the art supply store (Nathaniel’s favorite part of the whole trip) to purchase an expensive set of paints for Marinette. Then they stopped by a chocolatier to buy a box of chocolates for Adrien, and made their way to a store dedicated entirely to the Miraculous holders, and bought a rare pack of Ladybug dolls for Alya. Finally, it was Nathaniel’s turn.

“Well, what do you want, Kurtzberg?” Chloe’s piercing blue eyes bore into his own and Nathaniel swallowed. If he told her what he _really_ wanted, he wasn’t entirely sure she would be happy.

”I want—“ Nathaniel stumbled, desperately attempting to think of an alternative, “I want— _you_ ,” he breathed.

It took a moment for it to sink in for the both of them. Chloe, mostly out of shock, and Nathaniel was embarrassed, his cheeks turning a shade of crimson to match his hair.

“I—I—“ For the first time in her life, Chloe Bourgeois was speechless.

Nathaniel looked bashfully down at his feet, wishing a hole would open beneath his feet and swallow him whole.

”Oh,” said Chloe softly, albeit breathlessly. “Well, that’s, er—“

”NevermindIshouldgo,” he blurted out in one incomprehensible sentence and fled, leaving a stunned Chloe in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just to clarify- this is Chloe’s Christmas shopping spree. Nathaniel’s just tagging along.)


	6. Fuzzy (Ladynoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6- Fuzzy

_Fuzzy- (1) having a fluffy or frayed texture or appearance_

_(2) lacking in clarity or definition_

_(3) pleasant and/or sentimental emotions_

* * *

 

_(1) having a fluffy or frayed texture or appearance_

Five-year-old Marinette ran her small hand along the length of the beige fur jacket (faux fur, of course), and grinned toothily. "I like it, _Maman_ ," she stated proudly, beaming up at said woman. "It's so soft and  _fuzzy."_

"That's wonderful, dear," said Sabine warmly. "We'll keep it then."

Marinette slipped her arms through the holes and smoothed down the fluffy material, fingering the metallic-colored zipper.

"Do you think I could make something like this, _Maman_?" she asked hopefully.

Sabine smiled. Her daughter, according to the preschool teacher, was excelling in arts and crafts more than any other subject. She had her grandmother's careful eye and the patient hands of her own mother.

"Of course you can someday,  _mon chéri,_ " she promised affectionately.

* * *

 

_(2) lacking in clarity or definition_

Marinette, now on the brink of the teenage years at twelve, swiped at her eyes. Tears were blurring her vision and making it _fuzzy_ and indistinct, and in the background she could hear Chloe laughing derisively.

She was sprawled on the linoleum floor, having tripped clumsily on air. Maybe it was her poor reflexes, for she had never been good at athletics, that had sent her pinwheeling into the floor painfully.

A gentle hand tilted her chin up and she found herself staring at tranquil blue eyes. Calista, her only true friend, helped her to her feet, glaring at the onlookers.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" she snapped at Chloe, her honey voice dangerously icy. "Humiliating a sweet, innocent girl like Marinette? You ought to apologize,  _idiote."_

False hurt filled Chloe's eyes. "Aw, you don't mean that, do you Cal?" she whimpered self-pityingly.

"There's only one person who is permitted to call me that, and you are  _not_ her," Calista snarled. "Come, Marinette, let us go to the nurse."

She dutifully led Marinette out of the room, Marinette feeling much better than before that there was one person standing with her.

* * *

 

_(3) pleasant and/or sentimental emotions_

"Are you sure about this my Lady?" Chat asked her, grasping her hands with his own.

The intensity of his worried gaze was enough to make her feel warm and  _fuzzy._ He obviously cared for her wellbeing, and if it hadn't been for him taking so many unprecedented shots for her, she wouldn't be even _alive_.

"Absolutely," she affirmed with conviction.

"Okay, but be careful. I don't want you to scare me half to death again," he said with a half-smile. "Come back to me safe and sound."

Even she  _thought_ she didn't have feelings for him, something seemed to arouse in her stomach. Was it butterflies? Or was she just imagining it?

Whatever it was, she couldn't deny that it gave her an electrifying feeling. 

"I will,  _Chaton,"_ she vowed aloud.

 

 


	7. Gift (Adrienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have a Tumblr now! And I'd really appreciate it if you'd pop in there and make some requests. Currently, I'm taking pairing requests for my 25 days of Christmas prompts challenge! Link is below! Thanks!

"Adrien!" Marinette gazed at the massive box with exasperation. "Didn't I tell you to stop purchasing extravagant gifts?" 

Her blonde-haired kitty rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't resist. And besides, you deserve the best, Princess."

Marinette flushed, but kept her scolding stare level. Adrien backed down.

"There's no winning this, is there?"

"Nope."

"Then just open the gift."

"Fine."

She ripped apart the snowflake-decorated wrapping paper, throwing the scraps of paper and ribbon over her shoulder. Adrien had to dodge the wayward projectiles as his wife disappeared under a mountain of wrapping paper.

Finally, she emerged, holding a box two times wider then her skinny frame and twice as tall. Adrien helped her lower the box onto the floor, when she received a proper look at it.

"A  _trampoline?'_ she asked dubiously.

"Yup." Adrien was swallowing back his mirth as his bewildered Lady stared at the gargantuan trampoline printed on the cover.

"Why on Earth would you get this for me?" she questioned.

He smirked. "Who said this was for you?"

"But you-oh, you sly cat," she growled, lunging towards him, but he halted her by tenderly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Careful, don't want to harm the baby."

There was a moment of silence as Marinette registered his words, blanching. She placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"How did you-?"

"Oh please, you didn't exactly hide your pregnancy well," he said dismissively. "I saw your pregnancy test in the rubbish bin, plus the vomiting and mood swings were pretty hard to miss."

"Oh." Marinette covered her mouth and Adrien recoiled, thinking she was about to perform the aforementioned puking, but giggles cascaded out of her mouth, light and bubbly.

"Why-why're you laughing?" asked Adrien, amusement vanishing and replaced with befuddlement.

"It's-you were the technically the first to find out," Marinette chuckled. "I was planning to tell you after everyone else had been informed-but turns out you knew all along."

"Just chalk it up to husband intuition," he laughed. "And a little investigating."

Marinette suddenly quieted and Adrien looked down at her with concern, his laughter subsiding.

"What is it,  _Buginette?"_ he queried. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Oh, shut up," she muttered, lightly smacking his chest. "I'm trying to be serious."

Adrien obliged, shutting his mouth voluntarily and threading his fingers through her silky hair. 

"Adrien, do you want this baby?" she asked, slightly relaxing under his gentle ministrations.

"Are you kidding,  _ma chère femme?"_ he replied incredulously. "Of course I want this baby! Did I ever indicate otherwise?"

"No, but-"

"Listen." He cupped his hands around her porcelain face. "No matter what the circumstances, if it is born healthy or otherwise, or if it is a he or a she, I will love them with all of my heart. I promise, my Lady."

As he said these heartfelt words, he felt something arise inside of him- an unrelenting desire to protect his child, to love him wholly like any unselfish father would. Part of him argued that it was because of the lack of parental support in his own childhood, but the other side, the purer side, told him that he was feeling what any father-to-be would feel.

"And I bought that trampoline for our baby," he stated. "I saw it and started having thoughts of what life would be like raising a baby, so naturally I purchased it."

He didn't say anymore, but his eyes spoke volumes, conveying all of his unbidden love for his unborn son or daughter.

"Do you want to know the gender?" asked Marinette softly.

"Yes."

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. "It's a girl."

Adrien couldn't breathe; his lungs were full of ecstasy.

"A girl. We'll have to name her Emma," he vowed.

"Emma? Why Emma?"

"If memory serves me right, it was you who picked out that name when we were in school," he teased lightheartedly. 

Marinette's cheeks blossomed with redness and she ducked her head with mortification. "I-We-I had an enormous crush on you back then," she mumbled. "I had everything planned out—that is, if you had noticed me."

"Back then, I was a blind fool to not notice such a kindhearted, beautiful woman like you," he murmured. "But all along, I did have an enormous crush on you, but that was when I thought you and Ladybug were separate people."

He took a brief stroll down the memory lane. "That day, when I found out you were Ladybug, it was the best day of my life. Two girls, one whom I'd been developing feelings for, and the other whom I loved deeply, were actually the same person."

He brushed away a lone crystal tear from her cheek and whispered, "I couldn't have asked for anything more, my gorgeous princess, my selfless Lady."

"Oh, _Chaton_ ," she breathed. "That day was the best thing that ever happened to me too. I loved Adrien first, but I fell for Chat not long after, and I was so conflicted. That day helped me decide that my heart had not betrayed my mind, and the two boys that I loved were Adrien and Chat combined. I love you so much, Kitty."

He couldn't delay it any longer: he crushed her lips into hers and the couple murmured sweet nothings to each other as they expressed their undying love feverishly. 

Adrien pulled away first, touching his forehead against hers. 

They had outlasted Hawkmoth, akumas, time, and even death—they were unstoppable, only because they had never stopped giving to each other.

But the best gift would come six months later, a baby girl with eyes greener than emeralds and beauty like no other.

As Adrien cradled his newborn daughter in his arms and Marinette observing with weary fondness, he could not believe they had made it this far. 

And they still had more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link: https://emerald-streak.tumblr.com/  
> (I'm still playing around with the appearance and stuff, so it may look a little bland but it'll look better once I get time to jazz it up!)


	8. Jingle Bells (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8- Jingle Bells

_"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..."_

Marinette sang along to the cheerful melody as she painstakingly stitched a scarf for Alya, which was her Christmas present. The scarf was going to be a rich burgundy with vibrant gold trim, which corresponded with her friend's favorite colors.

"Someone's feeling festive," remarked a voice from behind and Marinette started, nearly pricking her finger.

"Chat!" she rebuked. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I could've cut myself!"

"Then I would kiss it to make it better," he replied, smirking insufferably. 

Marinette scowled at the blonde superhero. "A bandage would've been more useful," she retorted.

"Meow-ouch. My princess has got claws," he said, his face transforming from smug to fake hurt. "Why are you so belligerent?"

"Nothing," sighed the bluenette, "besides the fact that I'm hardpressed for time between school, commissioning for my friends, and spending time with Alya chasing Ladybug."

She deliberately did not mention her superhero duties; Chat didn't know about her other self, the girl who was twice as confident and ten times stronger, the girl who was his partner. No, he did not know, nor did he need to. It was she who would reveal herself on her own terms, no matter how eager Chat was.

"So," she continued, "unless you're here to assist me, I suggest you leave."

With those options, Chat's decision was made immediately, and they both knew it. He unhesitatingly dragged over a chair and plopped down next to her, crossing his legs, clasping his hands together in his lap, and gazed unwaveringly at her.

"Stop staring at me," implored Marinette self-consciously.

"But then I wouldn't be able to appreciate how pretty you look when you concentrate," whined Chat.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up with flattery, but she didn't give him the satisfaction exactly how much pleasure had coursed through her. "Nice try."

"Face it, Princess, you like my company," he said, correctly interpreting her refusal to look at him, "and you don't want me to leave."

Her face burned, but she stubbornly did not agree with him, which provided Chat with his response. He grinned victoriously.

"And you enjoy my social calls," he concluded.

"If you're going to harp on about your horrible mind-reading abilities, then go refine it somewhere else," Marinette snapped. "You've overstayed your welcome."

Chat ignored her and mumbled the lyrics to  _Jingle Bells_ mindlessly, which was on replay. Marinette resumed working and the two did not speak.

"Is this your favorite song?" he asked. "I noticed that you have it on repeat."

"Yes," replied Marinette nonchalantly, her voice slightly slurred by the thread in her mouth. "It's the best."

"I think that can be disputed," he argued. "I personally prefer 'Twelve Days of Christmas'."

"Typical." Marinette snorted. "You are  _such_ a romantic."

"Well, I wouldn't have won my Lady's heart by any other means," he countered.

Marinette curbed her incredulous chuckle. "By the looks of it, Ladybug is _not_ interested in you. She likes someone else."

_Oops._

Chat's eyes widened at her unintentional slip-up. "Wha-? How do you know?"

Marinette fumbled as she attempted to recompose herself. "I—well—she told me," she fibbed lamely, praying that Chat wouldn't interrogate her.

"Did she? Well, then, who does she like?" he challenged.

"Can't tell you," Marinette rebuffed. "I was sworn to secrecy."

"C'mon," he coaxed. "Who does she like? I promise I won't hunt them down or anything."

Marinette sighed. "I'm sorry, but I swore under an oath that under no circumstances should I divulge her crush's identity to Chat Noir, because he would be insanely jealous and sabotage her chances."

His ears drooped. "Oh, that's too bad," he said, downcast. "You wouldn't happen to know her as a civilian, would you?"

"Don't even try, Kitty, it's a lost cause," she said.

His tail sunk. "Okay, fine." He glanced fleetingly at her clock and ascended the ladder to the terrace. "I should be going; it's late and I have school. I have an exam in Mme. Mendeleev's class, and she gives  _killer_ exams."

Marinette's attention piqued at this tidbit of information and she scrambled up to the balcony. "Wait, Kitty, do you know me as a civilian? Because I have Mme. Mendeleev too." 

He nodded briefly and leapt off into the night, and Marinette climbed back down, her thoughts pondering what that nod meant.

Were they in the same class? Were they acquaintances? 

Little did she know, they were much closer than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn’t really focus on Jingle Bells. I got carried away.


	9. Marshmallows (Alyanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9- Marshmallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! (not smut, but (kind of) intense making out) AND ALSO CONTAINS (a teeny bit) SENSITIVE CONTENT!   
> (did I overreact? Lol)

Marinette leans on Alya's shoulder, savoring the comfort and support her friend telepathically provides her with. Alya's shoulder is solid yet soothing, just like the rest of her.

The fire burns steadily in the hearth and the heat licks Marinette's bare legs, her skin a light orange. Alya's tan skin is glowing a burnt-orange, a look that suits her.

Marshmallows sizzle and roast in the flames, the wooden stick toasting along with it. They are making s'mores, the source of many of her favorite memories, and also of a few bittersweet ones. 

The atmosphere is cozy and relaxed, but there is definitely more than the fire crackling in the room; more like tension, but not the bad kind.

Alya reaches and gently strokes Marinette's arm, her voice soft yet husky. "I'm sorry again for what happened with Adrien. If I had known he was gay and secretly fooling around with Nino, I would've told you sooner."

"I know." Marinette's voice cracks. "You're such a good friend, Al."

_Friend._

Alya swallows back the bitter taste in her mouth. "But sometimes, you can't control what sexual preferences you have," she said quietly. "Take me, for example. I was always attracted to women, but I was afraid of people ridiculing me for it, so I faked a relationship with Nino. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but," she prepares herself, "sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants."

"And what does it want?" Marinette asks curiously.

Alya looks her friend directly in the eyes. "It wants you, Mari."

Marinette is motionless for a few moments, her mind processing the weight of Alya's confession. Alya... _loved her?_

"It's okay if you don't want to pursue anything; I totally understand," Alya rushes on, "but I felt you should know. I don't mind if you don't feel the same way. I mean, you just broke up with someone and you're going through a lot of emotional turmoil—"

"Al, it's okay," interjects Marinette. "Truth is, I'm actually bisexual, but I thought I loved Adrien and he loved me back, which was just a sham. It's always been you, Al. You're my rock and I don't know what'd I'd do without you."

Alya couldn't believe her ears. "You mean—"

"It's too soon, though. I'm too fragile at the moment, but I still want to progress our relationship to the next level. I'm willing to be friends-with-benefits, if that okay?"

Alya is too driven with lust to reply, so in lieu of responding normally, she smashes her lips against Marinette's. 

Marinette reacts immediately and moves her lips on the same rapid, feverish rhythm as Alya. She wastes no time, her tongue delving into Alya's mouth. Their tongues wrestle for dominance, Alya emerging victorious, her tongue shoving Marinette's back into the bluenette's mouth.

They kiss like this for what seems like hours, and then Marinette boldly takes the next step. Her hands start unbuttoning Alya's shirt, exposing a dark, lacy red bra and trailing her fingers through the crack in the middle. Alya moans, arching her back.

They get as far as discarding their shirts and bras and making out topless, but Alya is mindful of how delicate Marinette is at the moment and dutifully halts there. They re-button their shirts and cuddle by the fire, lazily stealing kisses from each other. 

The marshmallows have long since burnt, but they take immense pleasure in eating them, blackened as they are. Gooey chocolate splatters on Marinette's nose and Alya playfully licks it off of her nose.

The fire still radiates its heat, but Alya is numb to that. The only heat she wants is from the girl she loves, and now she will feel her heat forever.

 


	10. Decorating (Adrienette w/ class)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10- Decorating

"Ivan, move that banner a little more up," Marinette instructed. "A little higher...just a bit more...perfect! Kim, nail it down."

Kim, wielding a hammer and sporting an eager grin, clambered atop a school chair and pounded down the nail. He was the perfect height; the top of the banner was level to his face. Marinette ordinarily would've done it herself, but she was unfortunately too short.

"Okay, now the banner's up. Now the lights."

Marinette directed them over to the enormous tree. At the base, Alix was setting down a bag of string lights, Rose and Juleka (those two were inseparable, so Marinette had assigned them jobs requiring them to work together) were wrapping a golden garland around the base, and Adrien was rummaging through the box of ornaments.

"Alix." Marinette addressed the pink-haired girl next. "Do we have enough lights?"

"Yup," she confirmed.

"Great. Use that ladder and start hanging them around the tree. Juleka, you can help her with moving the ladder as she goes, while Rose, Adrien, and I hang the ornaments."

(She totally wasn't biased on that last group.)

"You're really fantastic at this leadership thing, Marinette," complimented Adrien as he picked up a silver ornament. "I'm glad we picked you to spearhead this."

"Well, it was between that brat and Marinette," Alix called. "Marinette has twenty times more energy and enthusiasm, so it was a no-brainer."

"That brat" referred to Chloe. The mayor's daughter claimed that she had the best taste in decorating  _and_ was a good leader, which the entire class had scoffed at, knowing Chloe would order everyone around like servants and do none of the heavy-lifting herself. 

Marinette was inclined to be modest, but she knew Alix was right. 

"Well, it was still a good decision on our behalves," Adrien amended. "I still stand by what I said. You're a natural leader, Marinette."

"Th-Thanks, Adrien." Marinette had learned to dial down her happiness whenever she was around Adrien, and to melt privately afterward. Nonetheless, her cheeks turned a light pink.

It didn't help matters when Adrien decided that he  _had_ to stand close to Marinette while hanging ornaments, nearly resulting in a mental meltdown on her part, plus he had to wearing a cologne that dizzied and intoxicated her.

Miraculously, Marinette managed to survive and make small talk with him without stuttering. She tried to act nonchalant, as if his close proximity wasn't affecting her.

(It was.)

* * *

_*Two torturous hours later*_

"Excellent work, people!" Marinette congratulated her weary but triumphant classmates. "We only hogged the gym for four hours!"

There was a cheer. Some students cried, "Go Marinette!" and Marinette was pleasantly surprised to see Adrien among them, chanting with a brilliant smile. 

Suddenly, it was just the two of them, and Marinette felt as if she were lifted up by clouds. Adrien's beautiful smile doubled in size and her breath hitched.

The din died, and Marinette quickly recomposed herself. "I'm proud of you all. You can leave now, if you'd like, and get some well-earned rest!"

There was another ebullient cheer and the small crowd dispersed, migrating towards different areas of the gym.

She collided with Adrien as she searched for Alya. 

"Oops, sorry Marinette!" he cried. "I wasn't looking, I'm sorry—"

She cut him off, a laugh escaping from her mouth. "It's okay, Adrien," she said. "I should be the one apologizing—I'm the klutz."

Adrien chuckled awkwardly. "Not today you weren't," he said, winking slyly. "That was entirely my fault—I was too busy looking for Nino to notice any cute girls in my path."

_What the—?_

"Cute girls, you say?" she said weakly. "Pray tell, who are these cute girls?"

"I lied. There's only one, and I already bumped into her. She's dark-haired, blue eyes, an incredible leader—you might know her, her name is Marinette."

Marinette almost died.

_Adrien had just called her cute!_

Marinette felt a blush rise to her cheeks, and her palms clammed up. Hi How was she going to—

_Wait, shouldn’t she be accustomed to it by now? Chat Noir flirted with her all the time while she was Ladybug!_

She inhaled deeply and recollected her bearings and imagined a black mask over  Adrien’s eyes.

_Just pretend he’s Chat Noir._

"Are you flirting, Min-Agreste?" she asked, sounding infinitely more confident. “Because you’re going to have to do better than that.”

He looked startled by her swift rebuttal, but recovered smoothly. “Maybe I will.”

He flashed her another knee-weakening smile and abruptly hurried away.

Marinette sank to her knees. "Please tell me that that just happened."


	11. Christmas Tree (DJWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11- "The Tree"

"Al, babe, are you sure you don't need help with that?" Nino sidled to his wife's side, who was struggling to put the gold star on top of the tree. Her feet were planted firmly on a stepladder but she was swaying precariously.

"I don't," she insisted stubbornly. "I've got this, Nino, so go listen to your cheesy Christmas playlist or something."

"If you're sure..." he trailed off uncertainly, side-eyeing the unstable ladder. "Just call me if you need any—"

Just as he took a step out of the doorway, there was a loud  _crash_ and Nino whirled around to see his wife splayed on the ground, the stepladder shaking.

Without a second of hesitation, he vaulted over the couch and landed at Alya's side.

"Alya, are you okay?!" he asked with concern, frantically scanning her body for any external injuries. "You—the baby—"

"We're both fine," she assured.

Her words unleashed a massive tsunami of relief over his body. He helped her to her feet, but she was gingerly cradling her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He glanced at her arm.

"Gosh, Nino, you don't need to be such a mother hen," she snapped irritably. "I just told you we're both fine. My arm aches a little, but I'm fine, so stop fussing over me."

"I just care about your and the baby's safety, Al, don't take it personally," he retorted evenly. "You were almost mugged the other day; you were lucky Mari and Adrien were nearby as Ladybug and Chat Noir. You could've been hurt, which impacts both me and the baby."

He glanced at his wife's face and saw her surprised face. His tone softened. "I'm sorry, Al, I just don't want to lose you over something that could easily be remedied."

He wordlessly stepped forward, stooped down and picked up the star now on the ground. With his height, he was able to reach the top of the tree effortlessly and tuck the star within in its leafy branches.

"See? Crisis would've been averted."

"All right, fine," she aqueisced, "you're right, though this doesn't give you an excuse to treat me like some damsel in distress, okay? Because even when pregnant, I can still kick butt."

He laughed for the first time all evening. "I have complete faith in that. Let's go get that arm checked out."

 


	12. Christmas Movie (the girls & Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12- Christmas Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems half-baked, because I wasn't as inspired for this prompt.

Marinette laid her wide array of movies on her chaise. The girls (Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix) crowded around, scrutinizing the abundant selection.

"You have _Sleeping Beauty?_  Oh, that's my favorite!" squealed Rose.

Alix picked up  _Mulan._ "This one's  _my_ favorite," she stated proudly.

However, Alya had something else in mind. "Guys, since it's almost Christmas, why don't we go with a Christmas movie?"

"She has a point," admitted Mylene. "I think we should watch  _Rudolph."_

"Puh-lease," Alix scoffed. "That's a kiddie movie. Let's watch something action-packed, something more kick-butt."

Marinette, who had remained silent during this debate, voiced her opinion. "How about  _How the Grinch Stole Christmas?_ It has some action," she nodded towards Alix, "and it is Christmas-ey."

Mylene shrank back. "I don't like that movie," she mumbled. "The Grinch frightens me." Her eyes were wide with apprehension.

"Then we'll ensure that it won't be as scary," Marinette offered. "If you want, I'll sit next to you."

Mylene glanced at Marinette, her cheeks blossoming but smiling nervously. "Okay, thank you, Marinette."

"I'm down," Alya cut in. "Rose?"

"Sure! Jules?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alix?"

"Sounds great!I love the Grinch's wicked laugh!" She did her own impression of the green-haired monster's maniacal laugh and Mylene shuddered. Marinette placed a comforting on her shoulder, sending the pink-haired girl a mildly reproachful look.

"Okay, a unanimous vote for _The Grinch_." Alya inserted the disk and the movie began, and the girls huddled in their sleeping bags. Marinette made sure her sleeping bag was situated next to Mylene, so she could console her if needed, but it appeared the girl had an iron will; she was trying to hold her own.

Marinette smiled and settled in to watch the movie contentedly with her friends, but about halfway through the movie, there was a knock on Marinette's trapdoor.

The other girls looked up curiously and Marinette swore. She had specifically warned Chat to not come tonight, but it seemed the insufferable kitty had inexplicably decided to join them. How was she going to explain this to her friends?

"Er, Mari? What was that?" Alya queried.

"Just a stray cat who's been visiting my balcony from time to time," she answered nonchalantly.

Alya sent her a strange look. "Uh, girl, how is a _cat_ on your _balcony_ , unless it has wings?"

Marinette sighed; there was no way her expertise in fibbing would bail her out this time. "Come in, Kitty."

There was a collective gasp as Chat Noir dropped into Marinette's room, sporting a crooked grin.

"Hey girls, mind if I crash the party?" he asked confidently.

The girls, excluding Marinette, merely gaped at him. The movie continued to play in the background, neglected. Marinette stood and addressed the superhero.

"Hello, Chat," she said tightly, "what brings you here?"

"You," he replied. "I heard you and your friends were having a slumber party and I wanted to get in on it."

"Doesn't Ladybug need you for a patrol or something?" she challenged, unusually hostile.

Chat waved his hand dismissively. "Tonight's our off-night."

Alya recovered quickly. "So, Chat Noir," she said, her reporter instincts kicking in, "can I get an exclusive interview?"

The girls groaned and Alya shot them a defensive look. "What? I'm in the same room with a superhero; you can't expect me to pass this up!"

"I would like that, Ladyblogger, but I would first like to join you all in your little party." His eyes swept across the room, lingering on Marinette. "May I?"

"Of course!" three voices chorused (Alya, Rose, and Alix).

Chat gazed at Marinette, his decision dependent on her choice. It was her party, after all.

"Fine," she grumbled, the barest of smiles on her face and the girls whooped and pulled Chat towards the screen. He threw her an amused glance but her smile only broadened.

She was quite relieved, but also secretly glad that Chat had decided to join them, because believe it or not, she enjoyed his company.


	13. Christmas Cookies (Adrienette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13- Christmas Cookies

 

"Adrien, stop that!" Marinette giggled as Adrien dabbed a dot of frosting on her freckled nose. "Adrien, we need to finish these cookies for Alya's Christmas party— _Adrien!"_

"Someone likes saying my name," teased the blonde. "I'd prefer you do it more in the bedroom—"

_"Adrien!"_ Marinette squeaked, her face turning a bright pink. 

"Why, my Lady, are you ashamed of how I make you—"

Marinette slapped a hand over his mouth, her face reddening from a dusty pink to a rose red in a matter of a few milliseconds.

"You're lucky you're cute," she grumbled goodnaturedly. "I don't know how I put up with you for  _five years."_

Adrien feigned hurt. "You mean you only fell for me for my devilishly good looks?" he gasped dramatically. "I'm offended  _and_ flattered."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's why I fell for you," she deadpanned.

"She admits to it!" He draped a hand over his forehead. "Catch me; I think I'm going to fall."

"Haha. Now stop with the theatrics, we have to finish these cookies before Alya's party." She turned back to the cookies, but was distracted by Adrien wrapping his arms around her midsection.

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Alya has a dirty mind," she replied, picking up the icing cone. "If we show up late, then she will assume we were doing  _things,_ she will brazenly pry _every_ _single_ juicy detail out of you and use it to embarrass you. You know how she is."

Adrien shuddered. He had been on the receiving end of those interrogations before, ever since he and Marinette had started dating. The implications of Alya's statements were rather bawdy, as if she _thought_ she knew what the two were getting up to whenever they disappeared during an akuma attack. In reality, they hurried off to find a secluded place to safely transform. Granted, after each attack, they showed up disheveled and out of breath, which only increased Alya's ribald remarks.

The blonde sighed woefully but unwound his arms and picked up another icing.

"Now, we want one smooth, uninterrupted outline," Marinette directed. "Just apply gentle pressure to the cone, and the icing will pipe out, like so. Follow the edge of the cookie."

She demonstrated by icing one cookie flawlessly, Adrien observing with rapt attention. He tried to imitate her, but his hands were unsteady and a blob of white icing squirted out of the cone.

"It's okay, Kitty," consoled Marinette while attempting to swallow back a laugh at his crestfallen expression, "no one's perfect on their first try. Here, I'll guide you."

Her slender hand covered his own and steered it. A thin line of icing trailed the tip of the cone and left an even outline on the edges of the cookie.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" she beamed. "You try."

He took another cookie and managed to ice it with mediocrity. This was enough for Marinette, who glowed with pride.

"See, you can do it!" she praised. "And you didn't do half-bad."

He smiled at the elated expression on her face. "Thanks," he said softly.

Marinette threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "You're welcome." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here’s the thing.  
> I have midterms from tomorrow into next week, so I don’t know if I will be publishing a new chapter everyday, but I’ll try in between studying sessions. Though it’s not guaranteed; I have six midterms in this week alone! *sighs*


	14. Secret Santa (Adrienette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14- Secret Santa

"I'm pleased to announce a new event taking place right here in this very school!"

The chatter died down immediately upon hearing these words. Marinette turned away from conversing with Alya to gaze at Mme Bustier, wondering what the teacher's news was. 

Once the class's undivided attention was upon her, Mme Bustier took a dramatic breath and continued.

"As you know, Christmas is rapidly approaching us, and in honor of that, we'll be having a Secret Santa gift exchange!"

The class's attention was piqued with this statement. The excitement was palpable; Marinette could feel the air vibrating with anticipation. 

"A Secret Santa?" Rose's bubbly voice asked. 

"Yes. It is a tradition among many families, workplaces, and even schools. This year, Principal Damocles has agreed to have a school-wide Secret Santa!"

Though Marinette was as equally spirited to hear about the event as her classmates, her heart sank upon hearing the word  _school-wide._ That meant she had less of a chance of receiving Adrien.

"Silence!" called Mme Bustier, redirecting her attention. "You will be shortly receiving a slip with a person's name on it. You are therefore that person's Secret Santa. There will be no trades," she amended sternly, looking directly at Chloe. The blonde rolled her eyes haughtily. Marinette scowled and prayed she wouldn't receive that brat.

"You must anonymously send gifts to that person at regular intervals. You must never, under any circumstances, disclose your name to that person, otherwise the whole element is ruined.

We will then proceed to reveal ourselves to each other the day before Christmas, two weeks from now. Until then, don't drop any hints about your identity, understood?"

There was collective murmur of agreement from the students. Max raised his hand.

"Yes Max?"

"Is there a possibility of receiving someone from another grade level?"

"Mr Damocles and I have worked that out; it will be someone from your grade level. Yes Kim?"

"What if we don't get someone we know? I mean, I know everyone in this school, but I'm just clarifying for everyone else," he boasted arrogantly.

Alix guffawed incredulously and Kim threw her a condescending look. Mme Bustier sighed.

"You'll have to figure out who it is then," she said. "Nobody is allowed to help you. Any more questions?"

Silence.

"All right, then. I will be passing out slips immediately, so you can get to brainstorming on what gifts you want to give to your recipient."

The class dissolved into an animated chatter and Mme Bustier walked over to Sabrina with a stack of slips in her hand, moving from person to person in order by rows.

"Alya, imagine if I got Adrien!" Marinette gushed to her friend. "I can already think of several things I want to give him. Maybe mittens to match the scarf _—"_

"Woah, girl, hold your horses," teased the Ladyblogger. "You'll have to have all the luck in the world on your side to get Adrien."

Marinette smiled secretly and inconspicuously glanced at her purse where her kwami was. Little did Alya know...

Mme Bustier arrived at their shared desk and gave each of them a folded slip of paper. "Now, girls, don't share this with anyone, no matter how great the temptation is," she warned.

The two girls nodded and Mme Bustier moved to Adrien and Nino's desk. The girls swapped buoyant looks and simultaneously opened their slips.

 _Nino Lahiffe._ Marinette sighed with relief. Not what she'd been hoping for, but better than what she could've gotten. Maybe there was a limit to her luck, but at least she didn't get anyone she disliked.

She looked at Alya just in time to see a shadow of uncertainty cross her friend's face. 

"Alya?" asked the bluenette with concern.

Alya refolded her slip and gave Marinette a fake smile, which didn't fool her. Something was bothering her best friend.

"Who did you get?" the redhead asked casually, trying to dispel the thick air that suddenly materialized in between them.

Marinette glanced furtively at Mme Bustier, who was trying to pacify Chloe. The blonde was throwing a fit, displeased with her assigned person. From this, Marinette gathered she hadn't received Adrien. 

Said boy was staring at his slip and murmuring something to Nino. Marinette gazed at his blonde hair for a moment and turned to Alya.

"Nino," she whispered. "You?"

"Someone from another class," said Alya, oddly subdued.

Marinette gazed at Alya, torn between believing her or being unconvinced, but thankfully Mme Bustier's voice carried over the racket of everyone voicing their concerns. 

"Everything is final! No trading slips or I will know." The teacher glared at the class as a whole. "And you do not want to know what happens if I find out."

The room was deathly silent. Marinette shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

The bell rang and there was a clamor as the students collected their things and headed to their next class. Marinette caught a glimpse of Adrien, whose height made him distinct from the rest of the crowd.

She fought through the mass of students and ended up behind him, so she could overhear his conversation with Nino.

"...glad I didn't get Chloe," Nino was saying. "I pity the person who got her."

Adrien laughed. "I agree. You got a good person."

"Yeah, but she's not going to be easy to shop for." 

"You could just buy some Ladybug products," Adrien suggested. "She's a huge fan of Ladybug."

"Or I could borrow them from you," jested the DJ. "You're just as obsessed as she is."

Adrien's face turned a comical red as Marinette abruptly halted in her tracks, having pieced together two very shocking facts from that small tidbit of conversation she had overheard.

From what they had said, it appeared that  _Nino_ was Alya's Secret Santa. Marinette desperately wanted to inform her friend, but Mme Bustier's warning reverberated in her head.

Marinette's mind was having difficulty comprehending the joke Nino had made about Ladybug.

 _You're just as obsessed as she is,_ Nino had said.

Did Adrien like Ladybug? As in, he wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with her? The spotted heroine and the model had not had many interactions, but she had never received any kind of indication that he was crushing on her. 

_Or had she been oblivious?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote a much longer version of this on Wattpad, around 3000 words, but I never published it. That's why it ends so abruptly. This doesn't exactly fit the prompt, but I liked it.


	15. Caroling (Adrienette w/ class)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15- Caroling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I've never been caroling.

_"Hark how the bells,_  
_Sweet silver bells,_  
_All seem to say,_  
_Throw cares away."_

Marinette had a truly beautiful voice, Adrien noted. It was like mellifluous bells, rich and sweet-sounding to the ear. 

_"Christmas is here,_  
_Bringing good cheer,_  
_To young and old,_  
_Meek and the bold."_

The elderly couple they were serenading were clapping along delightedly, befitting the lyrics.

_"Ding dong ding dong_  
_That is their song_  
_With joyful ring_  
_All caroling."_

Meanwhile, Marinette was acutely aware of Adrien's proximity to her. He had started on the other side of their group, but slowly migrated to her side. There was approximately one centimeter left between the silky sleeve of his winter coat and her own woolen jacket. She could distinctly pick out the ups and downs of his sonorous yet cheerful voice, which made her heart beat to the rhythm of the song.

_"One seems to hear_  
_Words of good cheer_  
_From everywhere_  
_Filling the air."_

The mood was quite lighthearted and everyone was definitely in good spirits, infecting those around them. The absence of their least favorite classmate was just a cherry on top of a fabulous cake. Eggnog and Marinette's trademark homemade cookies were passed around.

Adrien found that he couldn't decline, because Marinette's eyes were too irresistible. He couldn't say no to her puppy-dog eyes, so he gladly munched away on her scrumptious cookies. Straying away once from his strict food regime wouldn't hurt, right?

_"Oh how they pound,_  
_Raising the sound,_  
_O'er hill and dale,_  
_Telling their tale."_

Alix and Kim were at it again with one of their nonsensical dares. Alix dared Kim to sing in a falsetto voice for the remainder of the night. Of course, being as egoistical as he was, Kim couldn't turn down the dare. 

Marinette, who normally rolled her eyes at their antics, laughed along gaily. She sweetened the dare a little bit, challenging Kim to not only sing, but to speak in a falsetto voice for the rest of the night. Once again, Kim was goaded into accepting.

 _"Gaily they ring_  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here."

As they walked, light snow began to fall. The delicate snowflakes decorated their coats, hair, and the occasional tongue. Flakes coated Marinette's long eyelashes and Adrien gently wiped them away, causing both parties to blush but not step away.

They sang while the snowfall intensified and the moonlight waned, until all you could see was thick sheets of white. Marinette gripped Adrien's hand tightly as to not lose him in the blankets of snow falling from the clouded sky.

The group fought their way through, freezing their butts off, until they rested their eyes upon a safe haven: the Dupain-Chengs' bakery.

Relieved, they all crowded inside. Marinette's parents were more then welcoming, insisting they stay until the storm passed. Most of them agreed gratefully, while few said they could remain here for a little while, but they needed to return home soon.

Adrien was among the majority. He shuffled into the Dupain-Chengs' living room, where they were setting up camp for the time being, and huddled next to Marinette. She was warm and smelled like cookies, so he was more than happy to be near her.

Gradually, the snowfall let up, but the ground was covered in ankle-deep snow. Adrien was so comfortable where he was, watching  _Mulan_ while snuggled up next to Marinette, hair slightly damp and and clutching a mug of hot cocoa.

He liked this. A lot.

_"On on they send,_  
_On without end,_  
_Their joyful tone_  
_To every home."_

They went caroling every year without fail. Either it was just the two of them, a group of four, or their entire class. Their lives changed, love blossomed, but regardless, it was a tradition to meet up and go caroling. Every Christmas, exuberant voices filled the air, whether it was harmonious or celebratory. 

But Adrien looked forward to the end. He and Marinette would snuggle together on the couch at Marinette's home, cocooned in a blanket and watching a movie, stealing kisses from each other. Her parents deliberately left them alone, so he was free to kiss her with all of the love he possessed for his beautiful girlfriend.

These stolen nights away from his oppressive home meant everything to him.

It meant everything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Carol of the Bells" by Pentatonix.


	16. Family (Adrienette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16- Family  
> Continuation of Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I am a diehard Adrienette shipper.

Adrien cradled baby Emma in his arms as she slumbered peacefully in his arms. She had been crying for the last hour, and after many futile attempts by Marinette to calm her, she had wearily deposited her in Adrien's arms with a "You try."

The moment Emma had touched Adrien's arms, her eyes had closed and the blonde had shot a triumphant look at his wife. All the upset baby had needed was her father.

"I win," he whispered.

"Great. Now put her back in her crib," she snapped irritably. "God knows how Nino and Alya put up with twins."

"Good parenting, love," Adrien teased, setting the six-month-old in her crib. She automatically readjusted her position, still sleeping serenely.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

"Love you too."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but she could never stay mad at her husband for long. "If I remember correctly, you almost dropped her the other day," she reminded him. "So don't be on my head; we're figuring this out together."

He looped an arm around her waist, slightly chubbier since giving birth. She had purple bags under her bluebell eyes, thicker than the ones under Adrien's, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Together," he murmured. 

"Yes, _Minou_ , together." She leaned into his chest. "We're Ladybug and Chat Noir. We're always going to be a team."

"Always," he echoed.

Memories came rushing back to him. A sobbing child as he held in his hands the last thing his mother had given to him. His father locking himself in his office and drowning his sorrows in work. Eating meals in total isolation. Being in a class of one. Always alone.

Marinette seemed to decipher the melancholia in his voice. "You're never alone, Kitty."

"Emma's lucky," he whispered hoarsely. "She has parents who love her to the ends of the world and back. She's going to charm everyone she meets, and make so many friends. She's going to grow up loved, not neglected."

Marinette's smile faded. "Oh, _Minou_ ," she said sympathetically, circling her arms around his midsection, "I feel awful."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but only if I had known..."

"It's okay, Mari. It's time to let go of the past. Besides, I have a future to look forward to," he said, placing a tender kiss on her head. "With you and Emma."

Marinette turned her head to face him, her eyes glowing. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	17. Christmas Music (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17- Christmas Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Princess!Marinette and Thief!Chat Noir

Princess Marinette sang a melody quietly to herself, leaning on a railing of a terrace that overlooked a colorful garden. The night was silent, except for faint music floating from the ballroom downstairs. A gaily celebration in honor of Christmas Eve was occurring, but the festivities had worn her out, so she had escaped upstairs to the serenity of her balcony. 

Now, the esteemed orchestra's mellow tunes were drifting to her ears and she murmured the lyrics. 

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white."_

There was a swoosh and the soft sound of padded metal boots hitting the balcony floor. She turned and her sapphire eyes locked with the emerald green ones of Chat Noir. 

At once, a scorching blaze of ardor swept through her. Chat Noir was a cunning thief, but he had purloined more than just riches. He had stolen her heart as well, along with it all rational thought.

"Princess," he said, bowing regally.

"Chat Noir. To what do I owe this visit?"

The corners of his mouth quirked up. "Well, I was doing my daily rounds and I spotted a beautiful princess all alone on her balcony. Naturally, I felt compelled to provide her with my companionship."

Marinette's heart performed a somersault. "Really? You think I'm beautiful?"

"No, I don't," he replied. "Your beauty is indescribable. I could write sonnets about how your hair glows in the moonlight. Or how your voice could rival angels'. Or—"

He was cut off as Marinette seized his bell and pulled him closer to her so that their lips were just centimeters apart.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she muttered.

"Your wish is my command."

He captured her lips in a searing kiss that set her nerves ablaze and sent her heart into a full gymnastics routine. He poured in all of the love he possessed for her, and she in return matched his fervor and lost herself in the paradise that was Chat Noir.

The couple kissed blissfully for a few minutes before Chat reluctantly retracted his lips.

"As much as I would like to continue savoring your lips, that was not the purpose of my call." He bowed once again and extended his leather-gloved hand in invitation. "May I have this dance?"

Her breath hitched. "Y-Yes, you may." She tucked her hand securely in his and he delicately wrapped an arm around her in a typical waltz position.

The previous song had ended, but a much more heartwarming song was now meandering up to the terrace.

Marinette gazed into Chat Noir's eyes, which were honeyed with genuine affection. 

"Unbelievable," he muttered unexpectedly.

Marinette arched a groomed eyebrow. "What?"

"I mean, it's unbelievable that me, Chat Noir, falling in love with the princess. Who would've known?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Miracles can happen."

"Yes." He spun her around. "It's truly _miraculous_."


	18. Warm (Love Square)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18- Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series of short vignettes featuring each side of the love square.  
> (I should be studying for Chem rn lol)

"You're warm." Adrien's traveled from her cheek to her temple. "Your head is burning up. Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"I don't," Ladybug insisted stubbornly. "I'm just under the weather. Yeah, that's it. Yesterday's akuma was exhausting."

Adrien winced. He recalled that particular akuma and the toll it had had on his muscles. The aspiring designer been upset because Adrien's father had rejected her application without giving her a chance. In all honesty, she had deserved a fair shot, but Gabriel was  _very_ picky.

But he wasn't feeling ill at all. It seemed that Ladybug had been running herself ragged, if the bags under her eyes were any indication, which was ample explanation enough.

"Well, you're sick," he persisted. "You need some rest. You've been overworking yourself; you need some time off."

Instinctively, she protested, "But Chat—"

"Chat will be fine without you for a couple of days," he stated. "He probably thinks the same: you desperately need a break."

"But Paris—"

"Let Paris handle itself for a few days," he coaxed. "You take care of everybody but yourself, which I am both commending and reprimanding you for. Now, stay here and I'll get you some soup."

She finally acquiesced with a weak nod. Adrien smiled, smoothed back her blue hair, and rose to his feet.

"Do you prefer tomato soup or cream of mushroom?" he asked. "Nod once for tomato, twice for mushroom."

(He didn't want her to speak unless absolutely necessary. He cared for her wellbeing, after all.)

She nodded once. 

"Great. I'll be back in five."

* * *

 

There was a  _tap-tap_ on Marinette's balcony trapdoor. With a grin stretching across her face, she opened it, knowing very well who was coming this late to visit her.

"You're late," she accused as her guest quietly shut the trapdoor.

"Sorry, got held up at home," he apologized, running a hand through his unruly blonde hair. 

"It's alright." She directed his attention to the tray sitting on the table. "I managed to gather a few leftovers—there's a croissant, a few macaroons, and a couple madeleines."

Chat was already devouring the croissant before she finished speaking. Marinette watched with amusement as he ate ravenously, a prickle of pity lingering in her. Chat was either on a stringent food regime, or he was underfed, otherwise he wouldn't be wolfing down sweets at a inhuman rate. 

"Slow down," Marinette laughed. "Those are meant for snacking, but I suppose we're beyond that now," she concluded dryly as Chat bit into the last macaroon. 

"What? These are delicious." Chat swallowed and crossed his arms. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I also brought up hot chocolate, but don't indulge yourself now," she warned. 

"But it'll get cold!"

Marinette raised a Thermos bottle in lieu of explaining. 

"It will stay warm," she promised.

He nodded, eyeing the bottle but not reaching for it. "You're so sweet," he purred.

Marinette smiled. "I know."

* * *

 

"Brrr, it's chilly," Chat mumbled. His leather suit was insulated, but Paris was known for having frigid winters.

"No shit, Sherlock," Ladybug snapped, her face red as the wind nipped at her exposed skin. Her suit was merely skin-tight spandex, which did nothing to keep her warm.

Chat looked sympathetically at his partner. "Do you need me to heat you up, Bug?"

Ladybug was inclined to deny him, but she was colder than a glacier. "Fine, but just a hug."

That hug, meant to last a few minutes at best, turned into a full embrace in which neither superhero let go, sharing each other's warmth. 

Ladybug's pink lips were just centimeters from his cheek. If she turned her head and moved forward a little, they would've been brushing his cheek.

Sometime during the extensive hug, Chat pressed a feathery light kiss to her head. She snuggled deeper into his body and his arms tightened around her.

Ladybug was enjoying this more than she should've been. His arms wrapped around her made her feel protected and warm, like nothing could harm her as long as Chat was there.

This wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Adrien ran his hand along the length of the scarf. "You made this for me?"

"No, I made it for Hawkmoth." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I _did_  make it for you, dummy."

"You're super talented, Marinette," he said with awe coloring his tone.

A light pink blush painted her cheeks. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"No, really, this is some crazy intricate handiwork," he said, relishing the smooth, soft texture. "It must've taken you _ages_."

Her blush darkened. "I—yes, that did take me a little while, because I had to make sure that the tassels were even and the rows were aligned—"

He pulled her into a warm embrace, wanting to kiss her so badly but restraining himself. "It's perfect."

 


	19. Fake Dating (DJWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19- Pretend to be bf/gf for family dinner  
> Winter Week on Tumblr Day One- Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished midterms today! To celebrate, here is a long drabble :)

"Hey, Nino," said Alya, approaching the DJ, "could I cash in that favor you owe me? I need you to do something for me."

Nino removed his burnt-orange headphones. "Sure. What do you need?"

"This may sound ludicrous, but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," she requested without preamble.

Nino choked comically. "Wh-What—?" he spluttered.

"My parents are having a fancy dinner tonight with my bastard of a cousin, Madeleine," she explained shamelessly, wrinkling her nose with aversion. "And she's bringing her equally snobby fiancee, so I want to show her that I too have an active love life, so that she'll have one less thing to mock me for."

Nino was still red-faced. "Couldn't you ask Adrien? He's the perfect gentlemen."

"Are you chickening out, Lahiffe?" Alya challenged.

That was her best strategy: make a dilemma into an irresistible challenge. Nino could  _not_ turn her down.

"You know what, I'll be your fake boyfriend," he consented. "What time should I come?"

"The dinner is at eight but Madeleine arrives at six, so I would say come around seven. That way, I'll only have to endure her for an hour."

"You got it." And then he recognized another flaw. "Won't your parents be suspicious?"

Alya waved his question aside dismissively. "I'll take care of it. All you have to do is wear something nice, be punctual, and channel Adrien. That's all."

"What do you mean, channel Adrien?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Be charming, be polite, I dunno. _You're_ his friend."

"Right," he said, wondering what he had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

"I don't know what to wear!" moaned Nino to his friend. "What exactly does a fake boyfriend wear to his fake girlfriend's family dinner?"

"What a real boyfriend wears," suggested Adrien dryly. "You're way overthinking this."

Nino sighed, flopping onto his bed like a limp fish. "I just want to impress them, dude."

"Them, or  _her?"_

"Her—them—just help me out here! I have to leave, in like, twenty minutes!"

"Fine." Adrien stood and surveyed Nino's pitiful wardrobe (in his opinion). "Do you have any dress shirts?"

"I have two."

"What colors?"

"Navy and light blue." He fished them out and laid them out on his bedspread, and Adrien eyed them critically.

"Wear the navy," Adrien instructed. "It'll make you look more sophisticated."

Nino donned the shirt. It had an stiff, itchy collar, but he ignored it stubbornly.

"Now, you need pants," the blonde continued. "You should probably wear formal ones."

"Here." Nino produced a pair of tight-fitting brown slacks. "Will these work?"

"Yeah."

Nino pulled the pants over his bare legs and buttoned them before consulting Adrien. "How do I look?"

Adrien appraised him.

"You'll definitely impress them," was the verdict, "but not without combing your hair."

Nino sprinted to the bathroom and dragged his comb through his dark hair until it looked tidier.

"Much better," Adrien acknowledged. "I think you're ready."

For the first time, butterflies soared in his stomach. "Are you sure?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying and relax, dude. You look fine."

"Thanks for being a life-saver," Nino said gratefully. "You're quite the fashion guru."

"Yeah, well, when both your father and your girlfriend are fashionistas, you start having an eye for style," Adrien replied, chuckling. "There are a few things I could live without though—color-coordinating my closet being one of them."

Nino grinned and happened to glance at the time. He yelped.

"I have to leave in five minutes!"

He fastened his watch on his wrist and fast-walked to the front door, where shoes were scattered on the floor without any semblance of organization.

He yanked on a pair of his dad's formal work shoes and turned to his friend hurriedly, who was waiting behind him patiently.

"Here, take my car." He dropped the keys for his convertible in Nino's hand. Nino gaped at him.

"Dude, I can't—"

"I'll just walk back to my flat," Adrien interrupted. "It's not that far. I want you to pull out all the stops tonight to impress Alya and her family. So just take my car."

Nino wanted to argue, but one hasty glance at the clock told him he didn't have time to. "Thanks," he mumbled and dashed out the door to the silver convertible parked on the street.

Adrien smiled. "It's not a problem."

* * *

He was actually five minutes early, despite having to stop by the flower shop to pick up a bouquet. He arrived at Alya's door at five minutes before seven and dawdled outside for two, before ultimately working up the nerve to knock.

Alya was the one to answer; he suspected she had been anticipating him eagerly.

She looked, simply put,  _really pretty._ He had never seen Alya in a dress, but this sight just blew him away. She was wearing a coral-colored maxi dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her bosom. Mascara and lipstick enhanced her natural beauty, and her auburn hair was still wavy, but she'd inserted a butterfly clip to hold back her hair.

She looked so graceful and elegant that Nino had to swallow back a lump of nervousness in his throat. 

Alya, in turn, was surprised that Nino had made an effort to look presentable. His dark hair was brushed back and he was devoid of his customary cap. He was dressed smartly in a wrinkle-free navy dress shirt and brown slacks that compliment his golden eyes. In addition, the thick-framed glasses were gone.

She would go as far as saying he looked downright  _handsome._

"You look...dapper," she said.

"Thanks. You look—" He teetered on saying _gorgeous,_ but that might be too awkward. 

"—great," he amended, thrusting the flowers forward. "These are for you."

"Thank you." Alya took the proffered bouquet and clutched it against her chest.

They stood in silence, but not for long.

"Alya dear!" called Mme Césaire. "Don't leave our guest waiting."

"Yes, it is very rude," added a posh British accent.

Alya seemed to jerk herself out of her reverie. "Coming!" she called back with a hint of annoyance. She grabbed Nino's arm, pulled him into the sitting room and shut the door. She turned around to face him, hazel eyes serious.

"Like I said, be charismatic," she hissed. "Madeleine will nitpick and point out every weakness of yours, but don't let it faze you."

Nino nodded determinedly.

"And tonight, we're supposed to charade as a couple," she continued in a low whisper, "so be affectionate. Don't shy away."

Nino nodded his head again. "So keep the facade of a couple and don't let your cousin get to me," he listed. "Is that all?"

Alya opened her mouth, but was cut off by another gruffer voice. "Alya?"

"We're coming!"

Alya strode swiftly down the hall, Nino just a step behind her. Just outside the dining room, she paused and interlaced her fingers through Nino's fingers, giving the illusion that they were quite fond of each other.

They were greeted by the sight of a woman with piercing green eyes and over-styled ebony hair. She was perched daintily on a chair and was inspecting her manicured nails idly. She looked up as soon as Alya and Nino walked in and arched her eyebrows.

"So this is Nino," she said, sounding unimpressed as she scrutinized him. Nino suddenly felt conscious of his appearance, but repeated Alya's advice in his head:  _Don't let it faze you._

"And you must be Madeleine." He kept his tone deliberately casual as he looked her straight in the eye.

Madeleine tossed back her hair. "My fiancee is in the loo, but he will return shortly. Have a seat, please."

Now he understood why Alya had described her cousin the way she did. She was stuck-up and chattered nonstop about herself, barely allowing Nino to speak. Her fiancee was no better, having eyes for no one but his wife-to-be.

Nino tried his best to be patient, but was finding it difficult. The only thing keeping him composed was Alya, squeezing his hand every so often.

* * *

 

Alya snuggled up to Nino on the couch, sipping hot chocolate with a straw. The TV was playing reruns of their favorite movie.

"Thanks for being my fake boyfriend," she said.

"No problem," he replied, meaning it. "I enjoyed it, in spite of that obnoxious cousin of yours and her fiancee."

Alya laughed. "So did I. You know, we should definitely go out for coffee sometime."

"Are you asking me out, Césaire?"

"Yes, you dufus."

"Then the answer is definitely yes."

* * *

[Dress Alya was wearing](https://xo.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1480610_235418.jpg)

(I didn't describe it in detail, but this is the picture that popped in my head. I saw it on Pinterest and thought it looked fabulous.)

 


	20. Christmas Lights (Adrienette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20- Christmas Lights  
> Winter Week on Tumblr Day 2- Baked Goods

"Need any help with that, Princess?"

Marinette screeched and fell backward. Luckily for her, a pair of arms intercepted her, securing themselves around her waist.

"Adrien!" she admonished. "You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that!"

He released her and a Chat Noir-like grin stretched across his lips. "But I like surprising you, my Lady," he said. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No, but not when I'm standing on a stepladder," she snapped. "What would've happened had you not been there to catch me?"

His breath tickled her cheek as he leaned in. "I _purr_ omise I'll always be there to catch you, Mari," he murmured reassuringly. "I caught you when you fell for me. Who says I won't do it again?"

Her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her on the cheek. "You're such a flirt," she muttered.

"Yes, but only for you," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

She threw her head back and sighed with pleasure as he placed kisses on the side of her neck. A moan escaped her mouth as he nipped at the hollow of her throat.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and Marinette sprang back, her face turning a carnation pink. Alya was leaning in the doorway, mirth sparkling in her hazel eyes.

 "As much as I want you to express your love for each other, I suggest that you keep your sexual urges at bay," she said, a teasing lilt in her voice. "The party starts in an hour, and if you two can't stop making googly eyes at each other, I'm going to have to quarantine you to separate rooms."

Adrien, who was now vividly crimson, retorted, "Like you and Nino are any better."

"Yes, but at least we have a sense of urgency," was her smooth repartee. "You don't see me pulling him into broom closets during akuma attacks, do you?"

Neither of them had any response, so Alya mercifully retreated and the pair continued to string the lights in silence.

"That was rather impolite of Alya," grumbled Adrien mutinously as he attached his string of lights above the fireplace. "She could've let us be."

"And what would've we accomplished, besides ripping off each other's clothes?" joked Marinette. "Alya's right. We need to avoid distractions."

He pouted. "You don't like my presence?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I do like it, but whenever we're around each other, we become physically affectionate and we get sidetracked," she reasoned, standing on her tiptoes to re-position a peg.

"That is true," he admitted, shifting his string of lights a little up. "But  _you're_ the distracting one, Princess, I can't keep my hands off of you."

She flushed. "Thank you, but pay attention to what you're doing. Your peg is loose."

Adrien glanced at said peg and readjusted it. They worked in silence on the rest of the room and then moved to the front hallway, chatting idly about safe topics (nothing containing innuendos or suggestiveness) and they finished about fifteen minutes before the party's set start time.

"I have to get ready," Marinette declared. "I should be back down before the party begins, but don't dawdle around for me."

Adrien nodded, fighting the temptation to kiss her before she went upstairs. If he did, he wouldn't be able to stop.

To occupy the time, he wandered to the refreshments table. An array of baked goods, all made by the Dupain-Chengs' bakery, were spread out on the table. He nibbled on a peppermint truffle and a chocolate chip cookie.

The doorbell rang ten minutes later. Adrien answered the door, grinning brilliantly when he saw who it was.

"Madame Cheng and Monsieur Dupain," he greeted heartily. "Nice to see you! Thanks for catering the party!"

"Hello, Adrien," replied Mme Cheng warmly. "It wasn't a problem! Nice to see you as well. Where's Marinette?"

"She's upstairs getting ready," he responded promptly.

Mme Cheng nodded and stepped inside, gazing around. Adrien shook Marinette's father's hand and the much bigger man clapped him on back as he headed towards the living room.

"Hello, _Maman_ ," said a timid voice from the top of the stairs. Marinette delicately descended the stairs and Adrien had to grip the banister as he took in the sight of her.

She was wearing a magnificent top and skirt combo. She wore a [green high waist skater skirt](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/db/91/73/db9173fb9a8c2fe2341a62ef99f1424d--high-waisted-skater-skirt-midi-skater-skirt.jpg) that reached her calf and a scarlet long-sleeve top with a scoop neck. She had twisted her blue hair into a bun and pinned a lotus hair clip in the center.

There was no doubting it: his girlfriend looked  _fantastic, gorgeous..._ any adjective along those lines. He would go as far as to say she was _goddess-like_.

He was consumed with love, with admiration for his girlfriend, who was beautiful in every aspect. He was  _so, so_ lucky to be in love with a girl. He wanted to kiss her so _badly_ , but with Mme Cheng in the room, he couldn't. 

"Sweetie, you look wonderful!" Mme Cheng exclaimed.

Marinette smiled, her eyes shifting between her mother and her boyfriend. "Thank you, _Maman_ ," she said shyly.

"You look...great," said Adrien lamely, spellbound. Marinette's eyes locked onto his and he was stunned by the sheer depth of those blue orbs. Oh god, if he didn't touch her soon...

The bluenette glanced meaningfully at her mother, correctly interpreting the hunger in Adrien's eyes. Mme Cheng nodded and retired to the living room, where the festivities were already kicking in.

Adrien seized their solitude and crossed the room to the base stairs, and pulled Marinette into a greedy embrace.

"You look  _incredible,"_ he murmured earnestly, cupping her cheeks, his eyes ablaze with lust and love.

Marinette shivered, the intensity of his voice turning her on in more ways than one. "You look debonair," she purred seductively.

Adrien couldn't suppress his desire. He captured her lips in a fiery kiss, filled with longing and passion.

She, in response, threaded her fingers through his silken locks of gold and deepened the kiss, wanting nothing more than to lose herself in him.

They kissed until the doorbell rang, cutting them short. Adrien pulled away from a flustered Marinette, her lipstick smeared and his hair tousled, and swiped his tongue over his lips, removing all evidence that he had been making out with his girlfriend. Marinette, meanwhile, ran back upstairs to reapply her lipstick while Adrien opened the door.

* * *

Overall, the party was a blast. Adrien and Marinette never left each other's side as they mingled with guests, some their old classmates, some Alya and Marinette's friends at university.

And the baked goods were  _delicious._ Marinette's parents had cooked up a feast and everyone gorged on tarts, pastries, and other delicacies. The Dupain-Chengs received many well-deserved compliments for their scrumptious food.

The excitement gradually mounted as more guests arrived and then declined as midnight drew near. Next thing they knew, they were distributing goody bags and thanking their guests as they trickled out the door.

Once the last guest was gone, save for Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino, they all collapsed onto the couches. They had a lot of cleaning up to do, but none of them were feeling up to it.

"Man, that was one hell of a party," mumbled Nino, lazily running his hands through Alya's hair, which was splayed on his lap.

"You think?" Adrien quipped, snacking on a bag of goodies. "Good thing we didn't invest in alcohol."

The four of them shuddered, envisioning the mess multiplied, plus the drunken guests they would've had to escort home.

"I thought it was fun," piped up Marinette.

"You can't deny that," agreed Adrien, relaxing as he rested his head in Marinette's lap.

The four friends fell asleep, curled up on the couches, all sleeping peacefully.


	21. Freezing (Chlonath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21- Freezing  
> Winter Week on Tumblr Day 3- Winter Sports/Carolling

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," Chloe muttered as she trudged through the ankle-deep snow, dragging her skis up the hill. "Why did I ever consent to doing this?"

"Because you're a good friend," supplied Adrien. "And you heard Nath was coming."

"Shut up," she snapped, though her vibrantly red blush implied otherwise.

"Seriously, Chlo, why don't you fess up to him?" persisted Adrien. "It's not that difficult and he's a nice guy."

"Easier said than done," she retorted. "Remember the emotional roller coaster you experienced when you found out Marinette was Ladybug?"

"But I didn't shy away," he pointed out placidly. "I confessed everything to her and it worked out. Take my advice and be straightforward, Chlo. That’s what you’re best at.”

Chloe scowled. "Was that supposed to be encouraging or insulting?"

"Both." He smirked lovingly. "Go get him, Chlo."

* * *

Chloe marched into the coffee shop with determination. She was going to tell Nathaniel how she felt, plain and simple. No skirting around the truth, no more dodging conversations.

The redheaded artist was seated at the table in the back corner, hunched over a cup of a steaming beverage and his treasured sketchpad. He was obviously engrossed in drawing, judging by the way his pencil was moving rapidly on the page. Chloe almost felt bad for disturbing him, but she was operating on a rush of willpower, and the last thing she wanted to do was chicken out.

"Hey Nath," she said, trying not to sound too confrontational. "Why aren't you out skiing?"

She immediately regretted saying that because Nathaniel's eyebrows shot up at the passive-aggressive question.

"I hate the cold," he responded simply.

"Why?" she prompted, sliding into a chair next to him.

He looked startled by her forwardness. "It just doesn't appeal to me," he explained. "I would rather be curled up in a warm nook with my sketchpad than be freezing my butt off in the snow."

Chloe could sympathize with that. "I don't really like the cold either," she confessed. "I'm only outside skiing because of Adrien—he dragged me out here, saying that being cooped up inside all the time isn't a good way to spend winter break. He claims that some recreational activities will benefit me, so here I am."

"Adrien does have a point," Nath agreed hesitantly. "It is good to get out once in a while."

"So come ski with us," she offered. "We could use a third person. Someone who preferably isn't obsessed with Marinette."

"Thanks, but no thanks," he replied. "I'm not much of a skier."

"We can teach you," she insisted. "Please? I'll even pay for your skiing gear."

Nath sighed heavily, teetering on an answer. As further persuasion, Chloe added hopefully, "I would love it if you joined us."

"Fine," Nath assented. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Chloe grinned.

Things hadn't quite turned out as she had planned it, ironically, but tomorrow would definitely be the right time. Tomorrow, she would own up to her feelings for Nath. Tomorrow would go exactly as planned.

No more evading.

 

 


	22. Silent Night (OCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22- Silent Night  
> Winter Week Day 4- Snow/Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this bout of angst.  
> This is a sensitive topic, as it covers World War II. I wrote this from the perspective of two OCs, who are on the Allied side. It takes place when the Germans captured France. I haven't studied this topic in years, so forgive me for any historical mistakes.  
> This doesn't really correlate with prompt, because I didn't really write about the song Silent Night. I tried to incorporate a little, but it's not based a whole lot around the song.  
> On with the story!

It was one of those rare nights. A night of tranquility, a night of undisturbed peace. Even the birds were quiet, nestled in their nests and sleeping serenely.

It was a  _silent night._

Paris was asleep, except for two inhabitants. One Chantelle Francois, and one Pierre Roux.

* * *

 

Chantelle was standing on her balcony, leaning on the railing, and stargazing. She was an avid stargazer and could identify many of the constellations decorating the midnight-blue sky. It was one of her favorite activities. She loved how the stars, despite the darkness, still shared their light and beauty for everyone to see.

Indeed, the stars were quite symbolic during this time. Often times, the sky was clouded by toxic smoke from guns, planes, and tanks. The power-hungry Germans had captured the beautiful city and turned parts of it into rubble. Chantelle's district was quite lucky to have remained intact. She could still hear the faint sounds of gunfire, but there was nothing she could do about it, at least right now.

In the daytime, Chantelle was Cocinelle _,_ a superheroine dedicated to protecting her city from the German Nazis. She, along with her partner, the fearless Chat Noir, were often spotted on the battlefield aiding the innocent civilians caught in the crossfire, and occasionally participating in the battle itself. 

It was risky, it was bloody, and it was horrifying, but Cocinelle was determined. She strove for a world free of discrimination, a world where everyone was celebrated equally. Every drop of blood spilled for that cause was considered powerful in her eyes, even though the battle-weary saw it as a loss.

Her mind was bloodstained with the horrors of war, but she fought to remove those impurities. She staunchly believed that a world like that could be achieved.

In the eyes of Paris, she was a superhero.

Snow began to fall lightly, coating the earth with a white blanket. Chantelle closed her eyes and allowed the flakes to fall on her long eyelashes, her dark hair, and on the terrace around her. 

She thought of Chat Noir, of his vivid red hair and gleaming silver eyes. She thought of his valiance, his selflessness, his eyes sparkling with devotion. He was her beloved partner, lifeline, friend.

She wouldn't deny she had feelings for him. But she wouldn't act on them until the war was over and they could actually live a life without being haunted by their past.

Maybe someday. Hope wasn't lost yet.

* * *

Pierre touched the ring on his finger absentmindedly. He thought of the battle he had witnessed earlier today as his superhero self. The memories tore him apart; he could barely maintain his sanity.

He had observed as Cocinelle tended to a civilian, his son sobbing beside him. The bullet had split the man's chest and his breathing was labored. He died in Cocinelle's arms as gunshots sounded around him. A needless death.

How many families had been ripped apart because of this war of power? How many had perished in vain? Too many to count was all Pierre could say.

His own father had been drafted by the military and sent off to war months ago with scant training, since the need was so great. He had been killed by a Nazi and now Pierre's mother was struggling make ends meet, hence the unsavory living conditions.

Needless to say, his father was his driving force, even after death.

Pierre buried his head in his filthy sheets. How long ago had they been last washed? Six months? Seven? Maybe a year?

Who knew?

He shut his eyes and thought of Cocinelle, the only person preventing him from letting go of hope.

Oh stars, she was beautiful. The way her eyes blazed with ferocity when she was passionate about something, her compassion and unswerving commitment to the wounded, her undaunted will...he could go on all day.

Yes, he was madly and irrevocably in love with her, and yes, he intended to marry her someday. They were nineteen, on the brink of twenty, and they would be old enough when this war was over...if they weren't dead.

He could hear gunshots in the distance, too far for them to reach him but close enough that he shuddered every time a trigger was pulled. To know that people were dying out there, but not being able to do anything about it, it was nothing short of torture.

The enemy was ruthless. Pierre himself had nearly been shot, but thanks to his quick reflexes and Cocinelle's warning that he was able to dodge. However, he did not escape the fray completely unscathed; he had a bruise on his left cheek that had appeared when he'd thrown himself into the dirt.

The night was too still for his liking, despite the indistinct gunshots. He burrowed his head into his pillow and shut his eyes, but the image of the dying man kept swimming in front of his eyes. He could still hear the pained cries of his son echoing in his ears. He rolled to the other side, wondering if Cocinelle, wherever she was, was at least slumbering peacefully. It wouldn't do them any good to be nursing the injured while half-asleep.

The war was terrifying, Pierre concluded, but it cleaved the way for light. He knew, deep in his heart, that there was light at the end of the tunnel. It would take a little time, but it would end.

Maybe someday. Hope wasn't lost yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Again, I do not have any explanation)


	23. Mistletoe (Ladynoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23- Mistletoe  
> Winter Week Day 5- Snowfall

 "Bye bye, little akuma," Ladybug says cheerfully. She tosses the glass bottle into the air and cries, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

It never ceases to awe her as the magic of her Miraculous restores the city, wiping away all of the damage caused by the akuma.

She turns to Chat, her fist extended, only to see a sprig of mistletoe dangling in her face and Chat's face dangerously close to hers.

Instantly, she knows what he wants, and he confirms her suspicions almost immediately. "Kiss instead of a fist?" He smirks at his witty little rhyme. She rolls her eyes.

"Not a chance, Kitty," she replies, and wraps her yoyo around a lamppost, swinging away into the chilly Christmas night.

Chat sighs forlornly. "Someday," he vows.

* * *

 

The following Christmas, she's barely cleansed the akuma after grueling battle when the familiar sprig of mistletoe is waved in front of her face again.

She anticipates the inevitable rhyme, and he doesn't disappoint. "Kiss instead of a fist?"

Once again, she rebuffs him. "Nope, sorry, gotta go." She disappears once more into the night, leaving a crestfallen cat behind her, but he is not quite disheartened yet.

* * *

 

The Christmas after that one, yet another vulnerable victim is akumatized, and yet again Marinette has to formulate a brilliant excuse as to why she has to depart from Alya's Christmas party so abruptly.

She and Chat Noir meet up, fight the akuma, and Ladybug calls her Lucky Charm. Chat distracts the akumatized villain while she figures out a plan to destroy the akumatized item.

The blanket is tossed up five minutes later and the akuma is purified, as per routine. Ladybug swivels, hoping her partner has turned over a new leaf and has  _not_ brought along a sprig of mistletoe.

Of course, she is foiled.

"Kiss instead of a fist?" he pleads.

She feels bad for rejecting him, but it has to be done. She genuinely doesn't have any feelings for him.

"I'm sorry, _Chaton_ , but no," she says. "And next year, could you please come up with another line? This one is becoming overused."

She smiles apologetically and exits. Chat is more bemused than despairing, but he has another idea.

* * *

 

Another year passes, and soon Christmas has returned. Marinette's feelings toward Adrien have not vanished, but feelings for another blonde have blossomed. One with cat ears and a leather suit.

He visits her on her balcony every night, and she learns more about the more sensitive side of him. He is not the flirtatious, pun-loving cat he is around Ladybug, but with Marinette, he tends to be more open. And she discovers the true extent of his feelings for his spotted partner. And it astounds her.

It is not a mere infatuation, as she had previously thought it was, but he loved her more than anything, even life itself. He loved her kindness, her tenacity, her intrepidity, and most of all, her identity beneath the mask. He didn't care who she was, he would still love her unconditionally.

It frightened and assuaged her when he confessed this to her. And it altered her perspective and her feelings towards him infinitely.

On Christmas Eve, she bade her parents goodnight, but instead of going to bed straightaway as she promised them, she transformed into Ladybug and met Chat below the Eiffel Tower. He was pacing and halted as she approached.

"Hullo," she says genially. "Merry Christmas. I brought you a gift."

He looks up, his eyebrows raised. "I didn't know we—I don't have anything for you."

"Perfect," she grins. "My present is meant for both of us."

His eyebrows, if possible, shoot up higher and he looks bewildered as she thrusts the carefully wrapped present towards him.

"Just open it," she encourages.

He gently tears apart the paper, revealing a small brown box. He opens the lid and inside, nestled in the center of a cloth, is a sprig of mistletoe.

He balks, an unreadable expression crossing his face. Ladybug waits, holding her breath.

"Well?" she prompts with a broad grin.

"This is, well, er—I mean, are you implying—my Lady, I don't know what to say."

Ladybug is still smiling. "Then shut up and kiss me," she demands, plucking the mistletoe from the box and hanging it over their heads.

Chat still looks gobsmacked, but does as she asks. Their lips connect and Ladybug closes her eyes.

Fireworks explode behind her eyelids as Chat kisses her, slow but dizzying. His lips are soft yet firm, and they move against hers hesitantly.

She grows impatient and breaks away. "Is that all you can do?" she challenges, knowing he cannot turn down a test.

His trademark smirk makes an appearance. Without warning, he slams his lips against her. The force is enough to make her drop the mistletoe.

His arms wind around her waist and pull her into him as her own arms circle around his neck and pushing his head closer, deepening the kiss. Her fingers then snake up to his velvety hair, which she can feel through her suit, and  _ohmygod_ this is the best kiss she's ever had.

It's a kiss she's dreamed of having with Adrien, but Chat has made it a reality and all she could focus was kissing him and engaging in a tongue-war with him, which he wins.

It's like someone lit a match and set it on her nerves. The heady kiss lights her nerves on fire, and she wants more, more, more—

The mistletoe lays neglected on the ground beside them as they kiss with bliss. No one is not around to see Ladynoir become canon, which she is perfectly fine with.

Snow begins to drift down, at first lethargic, and then increasing. The heat between them eventually dies, so they snuggle together on a bench, not worried in the slightest about patrolling Paris.

Ladybug brushes a patch of snow off of her partner's shoulder and in turn he lazily steals a kiss from her, in which she wholeheartedly participates. This moment is priceless and perfect.

After all, they are just two people falling in love in the City of Love during the most magical time of year.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!


	24. Christmas Eve (Ninette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24- Christmas Eve  
> Winter Week Day 6- Snowflakes

"It's Christmas Eve," said Nino, wrapping an arm around Marinette's shoulders. "Stop whining about the cold. It's not  _that_ unbearable."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled. "You have a built-in thermostat in your body. Not all of us are that fortunate." As if to validate her point, she shivered and burrowed herself deeper into Nino.

The couple was walking home after watching a local outdoor performance of  _The Nutcracker._ Marinette, who seemed to be particularly sensitive to the chill in the air, had been complaining about it nonstop since they had left. And frankly, Nino was getting fed up.

"Then I'll keep you warm," he replied evenly. "Besides, the bake-off is tonight!"

The bake-off, as aptly named by Alya, was a competition to see who could bake the best cookies among the four of them. Unsurprisingly, Marinette emerged victorious every time, being the daughter of two bakers, but they still enjoyed the hilarity that occurred during the process.

"You're right," Marinette sighed. "Sorry about my whinging."

"It's okay," he responded. "It is a little nippy, so your complaining was justified."

Marinette smiled, pecking him on the cheek. They strolled together in silence, savoring each other's company.

The clouds, which had been gathering since noon, finally unleashed what was held within it. Light snow began to fall in cluster, landing on their coats and hats.

Nino affectionately brushed a snowflake from Marinette's shoulder as she did the same. Snowflakes were stuck to her lashes and he tenderly swept a finger over them, clearing them.

Soon, Paris was blanketed with snow and many children could be seen frolicking about, their gaily laughter ringing through the streets. Among them were a young couple, the man watching with laughter in his eyes as the woman, spreadeagled on her back, moved her limbs simultaneously to create a snow angel. Snowflakes decorated her blue hair, but she couldn't care less.

It was the most wonderful time of year, and it was the best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing Ninette, and quite honestly, I'm not satisfied with this drabble. I rewrote it a zillion times, but my brain is especially uncooperative today. I might edit it tomorrow when my mind is fresh.  
> Merry Christmas!


	25. "Merry Christmas!" (Adrienette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25- “Merry Christmas”  
> Winter Week Day 7- Christmas

“Merry Christmas, my Lady,” Adrien whispered in Marinette’s ear, brushing her hair away from her face.

”Kitty?” she mumbled, reaching out blearily and touching his face.

”Yes?” He clasped her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss on her knuckles.

She sighed blissfully. “C’mere,” she begged.

He obliged, lowering his head and brilliant emerald met glittering sapphire.

Marinette kissed his cheek chastely, her warm breath tickling his cheek.

”Emma’s waiting,” he breathed. “She wants to open her presents.”

”Okay, I’ll be up in a few,” she replied.

* * *

”I love this!” Emma hugged the jewelry-making kit to her chest. “Thank you Mummy and Daddy!”

”You’re welcome,” said Adrien fondly, and whispered when she wasn’t looking, “She takes after you.”

Marinette subtly rolled her eyes and smiled, her eyes glued to her daughter.

”In a year we’ll be getting gifts for another one,” she said, placing a hand on her growing stomach. 

“That’s right,” he said earnestly, laying a hand on top of her slender one. “I can’t wait.”

“I can’t wait either!” Emma piped up.

Marinette chuckled, ruffling her hair. “Neither can we, sweetie.”

”Is it a boy or a girl?”

”We don’t know, darling, but you’ll be the first to know,” Marinette promised.

Emma giggled as her parents pulled her into a group hug.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Marinette murmured. “And this one too,” she added, rubbing her stomach.

”Merry Christmas, Mummy and Daddy,” Emma said cheerfully. “And the baby too.”

They remained in each other’s arms, unwilling to let go. 

A happy family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!  
> Thank you all of you who supported this story! It means so much to me!  
> I may or may not start another drabble collection, depending on the time that I have available. Hopefully, maybe a 100 chapter drabble collection! Or perhaps something else.  
> Toodles!


End file.
